CLOSER
by Astalina
Summary: I cant take my eyes off you... porque en serio, era todo lo que podía hacer... Finalmente, la flor acabó por marchitarse en sus manos.


CLOSER

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece lamentablemente =( Aunque no veo la necesidad de que se los diga considerando q ya todos lo saben... lol

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El tiempo se había detenido momentaneamente. O dicho de una forma mejor que ésa, era tal vez decir que su mente se había vuelto mucho, mucho más rápida, pues se movía a un ritmo tan inhumanamente acelerado que podía ver la escena como si estuviese en cámara lenta.

Dolía. Dolía y mucho.

Y no era precisamente él, el que estaba herido de muerte. No. No era él. Pero sí una gran parte de él.

_AND SO IT IS  
JUST LIKE YOU SAID IT WOULD BE  
LIFE GOES EASY ON ME  
MOST OF THE TIME_

_Y ES ASÍ  
JUSTO COMO DIJISTE QUE SERÍA  
LA VIDA CORRE FÁCIL EN MÍ  
LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO_

Ella cayó en sus brazos, porque los tenía abiertos para ella siempre que los necesitara, siempre que él pudiera estar allí para salvarla. Aunque en este caso, tan sólo fue para tomar el cuerpo al que inevitablemente llegó tarde para rescatar. Ella cayó, en sus brazos...

_AND SO IT IS  
THE SHORTER STORY  
NO LOVE, NO GLORY  
NO HERO IN HER SKY_

_Y ES ASÍ  
LA HISTORIA MÁS CORTA  
NINGÚN AMOR, NINGUNA GLORIA  
NINGÚN HÉROE EN SU CIELO_

Era tan liviana y tan pesada al mismo tiempo. Era tan irreal y tan cierta, tan palpable y al mismo tiempo tan dudosa. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era esto tan sólo una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla que iba más allá de los bordes de su venganza, el castigo que el Cielo tenía reservado para él?

Así que, perdió. No era la primera batalla que había peleado, mas sin embargo, se sentía que era la primera batalla que en realidad había perdido. Quedando solo, perdido y vacío. Él solamente pudo mirarla.

_I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES..._

_NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS..._

-"Sakura"

Lloró.

-"Sakura"

Pero no hubo una respuesta, mas que el reflejo de sí mismo en sus orbes de aguamarina, que poco a poco iban perdiendo su brillo.

Y en medio de toda esa desventura...

...ella sonrió.

-"No"

Volvió a llorar

-"No"

Rogaba

-"Por favor no... tú no"

Pero de nuevo, no tuvo respuesta.

_AND SO IT IS  
JUST LIKE YOU SAID IT SHOULD BE  
WE´LL BOTH FORGET THE BREEZE  
MOST OF THE TIME_

_Y ES ASÍ  
JUSTO COMO DIJISTE QUE DEBERÍA SER  
AMBOS NOS OLVIDAREMOS DE LA BRISA  
LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO_

Ésa era la vida que ella le había advertido incontables veces, y él la había aceptado sin chistar, alegando la importancia que su corazón tenía para la venganza. Así es que, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

¡¿Por qué dolía tanto?!

Esto era lo inevitable. Esta era la vida que él había elegido.

_AND SO IT IS  
THE COLDER WATER  
THE BLOWER´S DAUGHTER  
THE PUPIL IN DENIAL_

_Y ES ASÍ  
EL AGUA MÁS FRÍA  
LA HIJA DEL SOPLADOR  
LA PUPILA EN NEGACIÓN_

Entonces, ¿por qué de pronto sentía remordimiento y culpa? ¿Por qué gritaba tan desesperadamente que esto no era lo que él quería?

Esto no era lo que él había deseado...

Mas sin embargo...

Era lo que él había elegido...

-"¡¡Sakura!!"

_I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY EYES..._

_NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MIS OJOS..._

¿Gritar su nombre, haría las cosas diferentes?

No. No lo haría.

Así que sólo pudo mirarla, mientras la vida se apagaba en sus ojos.

Mientras ella sonreía y balbuceaba lo que parecía ser su nombre. Porque ella lo amaba, ¿cierto? Porque aún incluso del tiempo y de lo mal que la trató, ella jamás dijo odiarle y jamás lo hizo.

Sostuvo su mano, por mucho más tiempo después de que ella desapareciera. Sólo mirándola... Sólo eso... Recordando la plegaria escrita en sus ojos.

_DID I SAY THAT I LOATHE YOU?  
DID I SAY THAT I WANT TO  
LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND?_

_¿TE DIJE QUE TE DETESTO?  
¿TE DIJE QUE QUERÍA  
DEJAR TODO ATRÁS?_

Pero él lo sabía. Él lo sabía al menos.

Él siempre lo supo.

Y era como si ella incluso se lo estuviese diciendo "nunca me fui, estaré aquí por la eternidad"

Ella estaba esperando por él, e incluso aún ahora...

...ella estaría esperando.

_I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND OFF YOU  
I CAN´T TAKE MY MIND...  
MY MIND...MY MIND..._

_NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE DE TI  
NO PUEDO QUITAR MI MENTE...  
MI MENTE... MI MENTE..._

Y, sin importar el tiempo que hubiese pasado...

él siguió allí, abrazándola...

Acariciando el rostro tan apacible que parecía estar durmiendo...

Porque era todo lo que podía hacer...

Simplemente, no podía dejar de mirarla...

_´TIL I FIND SOMEBODY NEW_

_´ HASTA QUE ENCUENTRE A ALGUIEN NUEVO..._

_...  
_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: simplemente tenía ganas de escribir una tragedia con esta canción =D Pensando, considerando y reconsiderando, lo que podría pasar en el sig capi del manga; oh bueno, quizá no en el siguiente, pero uds me entienden lo q trato de decir no? XD No es que quiera q Sakura muera, no, pero simplemente no me creo eso de que ella solita pueda pelear contra sasuke, anyway...

ja ne!


End file.
